


Thankful, Always

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Category: Prince Lestat - Fandom, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine remembers pain but is thankful. After Prince Lestat- Cannon. </p><p>Characters belong to Anne Rice. No money made on my fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful, Always

Fire! I am burning! I suddenly wake up breathing hard. Oh God, the nightmares again when will they finally end? When will I be able to wake without them? I think as I calm myself down in the silk sheets of an elegant antique four post bed. "Thanksgiving," I whisper as I wipe the sleep from my eyes. Vampires do not celebrate it as humans do but I have a lot to be thankful for today. Soon I will make my last pilgrimage to Auvergne with my family to join my maker.

I try to shake off the dark dreams. I begin to count my blessings. Joyful... to be accepted by Armand, Louis, Sybelle, and Benji. Ecstatic, to finally have a real home with them. I spent time with my maker, reunited then parted but it's just for a short while. We will all be reunited again. Remembering is painful. Closing my eyes. I am unable to stop the painful memories of my body burning in New Orleans. I am not healed physically or mentally when Lestat leaves me to find his real family in the old world. Healing and travelling has been my life. 

In St. Louis I started over playing the violin for money. Finally losing all the gold he had left me. Struggling always. Wandering west to San Francisco playing brothels then music halls. Composing. Oh how I loved the music. Music is the constant that kept me sane. I was always moving from city to city. I was never clever enough or strong enough to fight the others. 

Underground is where I built my strength. It was soothing in the earth. It cleansed me when I was unable to cope anymore. I woke up hearing the sounds of The Vampire Lestat. Encouraged by this I rebuilt my life. It was good but always fire, always afraid. Burnt. Destroyed. My life was destroyed by fire. Me and my home. I shudder not wanting to think these depressing thoughts. 

Counting to ten. I breathe slowly calming myself down once again. Closing my eyes as I clear my painful thoughts. Time to get up and to feast upon blood- on someone else's pain. I will work through the pain by composing and playing my violin. Music takes the pain away. I say to myself in a clear voice, "Yes, life is good. I am thankful." That is my mantra now, to be thankful, always.

**Author's Note:**

> 11-21-15, 330pm  
> American Thanksgiving- Drabble Dimanche  
> Prompts: Thankful Pilgrimage Family Feast


End file.
